1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaling of multi-dimensional data sets and, more particularly, to non-linear mapping of a sample of points from a multi-dimensional data set, determining one or more non-linear functions for the mapped sample of points, and mapping additional points using the one or more non-linear functions, including mapping members of the original multi-dimensional data set and mapping new and previously unseen points.
2. Related Art
Conventional techniques for multi-dimensional scaling do not scale well for large multi-dimensional data sets.
What is needed is a method, system, and computer program product for multi-dimensional scaling, which is fast and efficient for large multi-dimensional data sets.